Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban/Transcript
This is a transcript for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Under Covers Prologue Aunt Marge's Big Mistake The Knight Bus The Leaky Cauldron The Monster Book of Monsters In Grave Danger The Dementor Welcome and Warning Tea Leaves Buckbeak Boggart in the Wardrobe Talent for Trouble Flight of the Fat Lady Substitute Teacher Grim Defeat The Marauder's Map Who's There? I hope he finds me The Patronus Seeing the Impossible :Ron, and Hermione walk into the courtyard leading to the Covered Bridge :Hermione: Beautiful day. :Ron: Gorgeous. Unless, of course, you’ve been ripped to pieces! :Harry: Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about? :Hermione: Ronald has lost his rat. :Ron: I haven’t lost anything! Your cat killed him! :Hermione: Rubbish. :Ron: Harry, you’ve seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone! :Hermione: Well, maybe you should learn to take better care of your pets! climbs onto one of the stone walls behind them as they walk on to the Covered Bridge :Ron: Your cat killed him! :Hermione: Did not! :Ron: Did. :Hermione: Didn’t. :meet up with Hagrid as he is skipping rocks at the lake. :Hermione: How’d it go, Hagrid? The hearing? :Hagrid: Well, first off, the Committee members took turns talking about why we were there. another rock bouncing across the lake Then, I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then, Lucius Malfoy got up. Well you can imagine, he said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you. :Hermione: Hagrid skips another rock And then? :Hagrid: Then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius. :Ron: outraged They’re not sacking you?! :Hagrid: No, I’m not sacked. yet another rock, then speaks with his voice breaking Buckbeak’s been sentenced to death! :furiously throws his last rock in the water with a loud splash and sniffles; behind him, Harry stands up, shocked by the sound of these words; he, Ron, and Hermione walk up to the water’s edge as Hagrid lets out a sad sigh. Professor Trelawney's Prediction Witnesses To An Execution :scraping sound is heard, and a man is shown as he sits against the tree-like structure in the courtyard, with crows all around him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione step out, and see the man, [[Walden Macnair], sharpening a massive axe blade. He looks up at them as they approach; Hermione scowls at him as she walks past, obviously knowing that he intends to use it on Buckbeak. Macnair looks at Harry and grins maliciously as he continues sharpening his axe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk along the Covered Bridge, heading to Hagrid's cabin.] :Hermione: I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible. :Ron: they reach the other end of the bridge It just got worse. see Draco and his pals looking down at Hagrid’s house from the hilltop :Draco: What did I tell you? Father said I can keep the hippogriff’s head. I think I’ll donate it to the Gryffindor’s common room. Hermione quickly walks towards Draco Oh, this is going to be rich. :Crabbe: Harry and his friends approaching Look who’s here. :Draco: Ah, come to see the show? holds out his arms :Hermione: You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! her wand at Malfoy’s throat in her rage :Ron: Hermione, no! He’s not worth it. stands there whimpering as Hermione keeps her wand against his throat, then lowers it and turns away. Draco chuckles; next second, Hermione spins around and punches him in the face. :Crabbe: he and the other boy help Draco to his feet Malfoy, are you okay? Let’s go! Quick! :Draco: he and his friends run to the bridge Not a word to anyone. Understood? I’m gonna get that jumped-up Mudblood! Mark my words! :Hermione: That felt good. :Ron: Not good. Brilliant. :smiles with satisfaction. The three of them then head down the steps to Hagrid’s house, walking past Buckbeak, who’s chained up in the pumpkin patch, awaiting his approaching execution. :Hagrid: he and Harry look out the window at Buckbeak Oh, look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through ‘em. :Harry: Why don’t we just set him free? :Hagrid: he could, but knows that he can’t They’d know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He’s coming down, you know, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they... when it happens. away from the window Great man, Dumbledore. Great man. flobberworm squeals; he throws it a piece of food, which it eats in one bite :Hermione: We’ll stay with you, too, Hagrid. :Hagrid: You’ll do no such thing! at the window Think I want you seeing something like that? No! You just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron... picks up a plastic container and opens it and pulls Scabbers out :Ron: to see his rat alive Scabbers. You’re alive! Scabbers from Hagrid :Hagrid: You want to keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron. :Hermione: Ron turns around I think that means you owe someone an apology. :Ron: Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I’ll let him know. :Hermione: I meant me. the vase on the table breaks :Hagrid: Blimey. What was that? looks closely and finds a small rock with a snail shell pattern on it :Harry: rock hits him in the back of the head Ow. turns around and looks out the window Hagrid. Hagrid to the window :Hagrid: to the window and looking out Oh, crikey. Dumbledore, and Macnair are walking towards Hagrid’s house, talking; Fudge glances at Buckbeak as he goes :Dumbledore: No, Minister. Over this way. :Hagrid: very tense now It’s late. It’s nearly dark. You shouldn’t be here. to his basket and grabbing a blanket Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you’ll be in trouble. Big trouble, particularly you, Harry. is a knock at the door With you in a moment. the blanket over his flobberworm Quick. Quick! and Hermione head for the back door as Dumbledore knocks on the door again :Harry: Hagrid. It’ll be fine. It’ll be okay. :Hagrid: slightly at Harry’s attempt to give him emotional support Go on. Go on! :Dumbledore: Hermione opens the back door That’s the ling you can see over there on the slope. three men have their backs turned, unaware that Harry and his friends are there; Hagrid opens the door to let them in Ah, Hagrid. :Hagrid: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. graciously steps inside Minister, just make your way through. Have a tea if you like. :Fudge: not thirsty No, Hagrid. and Macnair follow him inside Gentlemen... :Dumbledore: Ron, and Hermione race to the rear of the pumpkin patch I’d like a cup of tea. :Fudge: Hagrid watches Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving Well, I think we should get down to our business, shall we? Very well. It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff known as Buckbeak, hereafter called “The Condemned”, shall be executed this day at sundown. :Hagrid: Dear, dear... :Dumbledore: Now, now, Hagrid. It’ll be all right. :Fudge: Harry, Ron, and Hermione continue eavesdropping from the pumpkin patch The executioner shall dispatch the condemned by means of beheading. hears a twig snap behind her and turns around :Harry: What? :Hermione: I thought I just saw... Never mind. :Ron: Let’s go. :Harry, Ron, and Hermione run towards the steps leading back to the castle, Buckbeak suddenly looks up. Ron glances back at him as they go. :Hagrid: Buckbeak didn’t mean no harm. :lets out an uneasy bray as he watches the three teenagers running back to the castle. Harry takes a last look at Buckbeak before racing after Ron and Hermione up the castle stairs. From the hilltop, Ron, Hermione, and Harry look down at Hagrid’s house. Hagrid and Dumbledore are standing on the front steps of the house, Fudge is standing right in front of the steps, and Macnair faces them, standing just inches from the pumpkin patch. Dumbledore points at the pumpkin patch; as he turns to go inside the cabin, Macnair raises his axe and walks toward Buckbeak, hidden from view by the trees. Hagrid sadly takes a last look at his feathered friend, then turns to go inside his house. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watch with mounting tension; even Scabbers seems a little skittish. Hermione closes her eyes briefly and murmurs. She silently gasps as she sees Macnair lift his axe above his head, tilt it backwards, then bring it down with lightning speed. A chopping sound is heard; the execution has been carried out. The crows that have been hanging around Macnair fly away, squawking and cawing. The Whomping Willow Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew Friends Become Foes The Dementor's Kiss Hermione's Secret Onlookers to the Rescue Saving Lives Truly Seen, Truly Free Two Places at Once Mischief Managed The Firebolt End Credits Map Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts